henris_secretfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1
'SUMMARY' Lyla, Jasmine and Clement are happy to be in the same class again this year. But not everything is the same. There is a new classmate - Henri. He's not the most talkative person with a misterious vibe around him. What is Lyla going to do? 'Cause she won't sit still and watch, that's for sure! !!! This is the very first scene so there is still an in-game tutorial running. If you have problems with certain mechanics of the game, you can always check the tips in the Basics!!! 'SCENES LIST' 'Scene 1 ' ''Summary Back to school! I am so excited to see Jasmine and Clement! Dialogues 'In Lyla's room ' '''Lyla:' Finally! Time to go back to school! Feels really wierd knowing this is my last year! It's exciting and stressful all at the same time! Anyway, I can't wait to see Jasmine and Clement. I really missed them this summer. I hope Monseur Novarra will still be our teacher this year! I'd be so bummed if we had someone else... He was super nice! Ok, I think my backpack is all reay... Mmm, the smell of folders always makes me think of going back to school. Pencil case, agenda, notebook, my keys, my comic book... I have everything I need. '' '''Alex:' Lyla, if you don't hurry up and get down here, I'm leaving without you! I'm warning you, this time I'm not kidding! Lyla: Alright, alright!! I'm looking for my shoes... I'll be down in a second. Alex: You're always losing things... Lyla: Oh come on, it's fine... We're not even going to be late. You're in such a hurry! This isn't like you! Alex: Do I need to remind you that it's the first day of school? Plus, I heard that Noemie got really pretty over the summer... I DO NOT wanna miss that! Lyla: Noemie? Who is that? Alex: Nevermind. Lyla: Look at him, always on the lookout for a new girlfriend. And to think, he's my brother! There's always at least one girl that falls into his trap... I mean, I have to admit he is super good looing, even if he is idiotic. Alex goes to my school but he's in his last year of BTS, which is basically a technical school. It's awesome because I can still catch a ride to school. Found my shoe! Alex: Geez... Took you long enough... I'm telling you, next time I'm leaving without you. Lyla: Well, thanks for always waiting on me. He slammed the door a little too hard for my taste. What a temper! In Alex's car''' '' Lyla: Oh nooooo! I forgot my phone! I can't leave without it! I bolt from the car. Alex is gonna kill me. Alex: Seriously? You have GOT to be kidding me! '''''In Lyla's room Lyla: Okay, where is my phone... Come on, come on, come on, hurry! Found it! I dashed out of the house. Phew! Why am I so out of breath after just running from the house to the car... I'm really out of shape! In Alex's car Lyla: Sorry, sorry, sooooooooorry! Alex: You're good now? You've got everything? Come on, let's get out of here! I'm so sick of being late all the time. This is teh last time you're gonna do this to me! Lyla: ''I chose not to react... At the moment he's probably just a time bomb waiting to go off... Let's not get in a tizzy over nothing Mr. Chauffeur... I haven't even had time to try out the camera on my new phone! Let's try it real quick... '' After taking a photo''' '' Lyla: 'The case is empty... I hope the CD is already in the player. I pushed the "Play" button. ''It's Misteria! I'm rescued! Alex's face seems to completly relax the second he hears Tommy's voice. Whew! I start to sing at the top of my lungs trying to get a reaction out of him. '''Alex: '''Yeah... You're right... Just sing. You got away with being late easy, huh? '''Lyla: ''He joins in right away. At least we agree on this subject! The music helps us relax. I don't let on that I'm stressed about going back to school.'' ''After bragging about Tommy '' Alex: '''I'm scared we won't be able to score tickets to their concert next year. '''Lyla: '''I know! It's hopeless! '''Alex: '''Don't say that!!! We're gonna miss the concert of the century! '''Lyla: Ughhh stop it! You don't have to rub it in! Alex: Finally... We're here! '''''1st scene COMPLETE ''Photos & Brag-abouts 01.png|The photo needs to be of the circled CD. Tommy.png|We need to mention about this guy. 'Scene 2' Summary My two best friends are in my class! Sweet! We have a new student... Dialogues 'In front of the school gates' '''Lyla: '''Hiii! '''Jasmine: '''Lyla! We were just wondering if you had woken up on time! We all thought you were going to show up late the first day! You're in for it you know! You don't remember the rule? We can only be late three times... '''Lyla: '''Well, I'm soooo happy to see you too, Jasmine! ''I hug my best friend. Clement: '''Hey! I didn't even give you a hard time! '''Lyla: ''Clement pulls me towards him to get a hug, a big smile on his face. Don't worry dude! I haven't forgotten about you! ''I give my second best friend a big hug too. It seems like he got more handsome over the summer. He has no idea though, so cute! Jasmine is just as gorgeous as usual. And obviously, Clement didn't move on during the break... Look at how he's staring at her! One of these days, he really needs to decide if he's gonna confess that he has a crush on her!! Clement: We waited for you... We haven't gone to see the class schedules yet! Jasmine: '''I hope we're all going to be together! '''Lyla: Let's go. Entrance hall Lyla: 'Look! We are all in the same class! ''We have a group hug. Iknew this would be a great day! The warm sun, my friends, plenty of hugs! All my favorite things! '''Jasmine: '''Gosh! I am so relieved! I didn't want to be seperated from you two. It would have been so sad if that happened our last year. '''Clement: '''I know! It's awesome! '''Lyla: '''You guys are too cute! Let's show the B.A.C. what we're made of! (That's our big final exam.) '''Clement: '''Yeah!!! '''Lyla: '''Hey... Look over there, he's new here, right? He's looking for his name on the class list... '''Jasmine: '''Yeah... But it's wierd... He looks vaguely familiar... Anyway, he must be new... He's all by himself. '''Lyla: '''Maybe he'll be in our class! Who knows... It might be cool to have a new guy in school! New faces... The're exciting! '''Jasmine: '''Speak for yourself, it stinks when you're the new face. It's so...stressful... '''Lyla: ''Jasmine seems a little lost in her thoughts. I know she's probably thinking about when she got here our junior year. Being the new girl was really stressful for her... The whole class sort of stared at her!'' Jasmine: 'But whatever, in the end I met the two best friends I've ever had! '''Lyla: '''Exactly! And as for him, it's not like we're going to eat him alive! If he winds up in our class, he'll be lucky... We're the nicest people at our school! Maybe he'll become our new best friend! '''Jasmine: '''Go easy! Not everyone wants to be your friend you know! '''Lyla: '''Yeah, yeah... ''I see them looking at me like I'm pitiful. They think I'm too naive... But I know they like me this way! ''After taking a photo'' '''Lyla: ''There's always so much stuff on this bulletin board! But this time, it's the class list that interests me... Let's look again at the list of students in my class...'' Clement: 'Oh great! Enzo and Jessica are in our class again... We're gonna be with those two right until the very end! '''Jasmine: '''Ugh yeah... By the way, I still haven't seen them. '''Lyla: '''What? Didn't you miss them? ''We all have a good laugh. We love teasing each other! ''After bragging about Clement'' '''Lyla: It's so cool that the three of us are gonna be in the same clas this year! Jasmine: '''Yeah! Without Clement, thingd just wouldn't be the same.... '''Lyla: Oh, yeah? What do you mean exactly... Jasmine: '''I mean... Like you know... We're all really close, the three of us... There, that's what I mean... '''Lyla: She squirms a little bit. Jasmine is way happier that Clement is in her class than she'll admit! After bragging about Tommy Jasmine: '''Hang on... Tommy...is that right?! '''Lyla: Bravo girlfriend! It's a miracle she even recognizes my favorite singer. I know very well she could care less about most everything I listen to. Unless it's... Jasmine: '''Actually, have you heard Jay's last album? '''Lyla: She grabs me by the shoulders, jumping up and down like a wild banshee. ''Um...not exactly. I mostly listen to Misteria all summer with Alex... '''Jasmine: '''Lyla! Noooo! '''Lyla:' Oh Jay... Jasmine's favorite singer. When his name comes up she usually morphs into a different being. She's been a fanfrom the very start and knows nearly everything there is to know about him. She has all of his albums and she's been to some of his concerts. It's all a bit too much for my taste actually. I mean I like Jay, but not as much as my friend who is practically obsessed with him. I see that her behavior is making Clement jealous who is probably wondering what all the girls see in a guy who sings while wearing way too much eye make-up. I must admit, it is hard to get Jasmine to keep quiet about Jay, even when she's actually making an effort to control herself. Clement rolls his eyes... This doesn't interest him at all. He leaves us and heads to class. Jasmine: '''You could at least make an effort! I'm convinced that you'll love his last album. '''Lyla: I just told myself that you would enlighten me... After bragging about Jay Lyla: It's true... He's not all that bad... Jasmine: '''Are you kidding?? That's the best compliment you can come up with??? '''Lyla: Hahaha! I'm not exaggerating either! Jasmine: '''It's because you've never seen him in person! '''Jasmine: '''Seriously?? As far as I know, you've never even seen him up close...! '''Jasmine: '''Yeah, but it doesn't matter! Live... He's just... He's so... By the way, July 9 he... Euh... No nothing!! '''Lyla: What? "He" what? Jasmine: 'Nothing... Nevermind... I meant, on June 14th I might have to go out of the countru for a few days... Ha ha ha... But nothing is set in stone since that will be during B.A.C. ... '''Lyla: '''Mmmm... Ohhhkaayyy... ''What is she cooking up? All this talk of June 14th seems like the biggest lie I've ever heard. I guess it's time! We head to class, trailing behind Clement. Jasmine launches into a triaed about all the musical and vocal qualities of her favorite artist. I listen as she sings the praises of this pop star, who I'm sure is just a passing craze... As for his pretty face, we all know beauty doen't last. But she is so passionate, it's almost pleasant to watch. ''2nd scene COMPLETE'' Photos & Brag-abouts Scene2-standing board.png|Shoot the whole board or just the white poster. Clement.png|Brag about Clement. Tommy.png|Brag about Tommy. Jay.png|Brag about Jay. 'Scene 3 ' Summary "The new guy is not very talkative!" Dialogues ''In the (spanish) classroom'' ' '''Lyla:' We're the first ones in the classroom. Of curse, all three of us together in the corner near the windows, almost all the way in the back of the classroom. But we notice there is one person who got here before us. He was sitting in the first row, just in front of the teacher's desk. Yikes! That's not the best spot in the world... Clement: Well, apparently the new guy is in our class! Lyla: Yeah... He seems super concentrated on his desk. Whoops... He turned around! I must have stared at him too intensly... He probab;y sensed it! He looks me straight in the eyes, without blinking. I don't look away. I give him a little smile. Geez... That didn't affect him at all. He seems totally unimpressed. He turns back around and re-focuses in his desk. I don't get it. A table is more interesting than a nice classmate who was just trying to make him feel welcome? Anyway, he seems bored out of his mind! I'm telling you... It's annoying! Geez! I was just trying to be nice... ???: I thought I saw your names on my class list. Lyla: How could I not recognize that voice, the most annoying voice in the worlld...? Great. Jessica... Of curse we're SO glad to see you too! Did you have a good summer? Already checking out the new guy? I didn't think you'd stoop so low... Hahahaha. Just as nice and considerate as always I see... Summer break didn't really help... She's totally ignoring me as she turns on her heels, shooting me a mean glance with an attitude to match. I wonder what all the guys see in her? Whatever... But I guess if you think about it, her low cut shirt must count for something. And the fact that she's a total flirt... all those qualities must help attract certain guys... Since her ex, Enzo, started checking me out, her attitude towards me got way worse. But that wasn't enough... She decided to declare actual war on me. Except that I couldn't care less about her stupid war... Finally the classroom fills up and the teacher walks in too. The Spanish teacher, Señora Casaniola, walks to her desk. Ugh... I am so bad at Spanish! It's a total disaster. I mean, hello, my accent... Let's not even talk about that! Señora Casaniola: ¡Hola! Soy vuestra nueva profesora de español, Señora Casaniola. ¡Comenzaremos este año juntos! Primero de todo, voy a pasar la lista. (Hello! I am your new Spanish teacher, Mrs. Casaniola. We will start this year together! First of all, I will pass the list.) Lyla: Is she gonna butcher my first name? Señora Casaniola: Leela? Lyla: Bam! She butchered it. It's LYE'LA, Señora! The Ly is pronounced like "lie". Señora Casaniola: ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo recordaré! ¡LIE-la! (Oh! I am sorry! I will remember! LIE-la!) Lyla: The teacher keeps calling roll. i'm finally gonna find out the new guy's name. Señora Casaniola: Henri? Lyla: He raises his hand to show he's here. I hear someone snigger in the back of the class. It must be jessica and Enzo. so childish. Seriously , those two definitely aren't rocket scientists! I wonder why they broke up so soon... They really are a match made in heaven... Both equally as dumb! So, his name is "Henri"... That suits him well! eñora Casaniola moves on to what seems like an eternal speech about the upcoming year. She explains, just as every other teacher is sure to do, that this is the last year of our high school career. She says this doesn't mean we get to sit back and relax. We have to pay attention to our work to pass the B.A.C. Nothing we didn't already know. When she's done, she hands us our schedules and a list of our teachers. Clement turns around and looks at me, a big smile on his face. he gives me a thumbs up. He seems totally happy for me. I look at the schedule. Oh! Yes This is so aesome! Monsieur Novarra is going to be our history teacher again this year! It really is an awesome day! Finally... Well, if you take away the fact that Jessica is here. Jasmine elbows me and flashes me a little smile. She's happy for me. Monsieur Novarra is my favorite teacher, hands down! I really respect him a lot. He's super passionate so, with him, our classes always seem to go by really fast! With some teachers, every minute of class is absolute torture. At least tehre's gonna be one thing on the B.A.C. i'm sure I'll pass! Fingers crossed! Class goes by so slow, oh man, it takes sooo long! The whole class gets up to leave about a half second after the bell rings. After taking a photo Lyla: Jasmine is organizeng her stuff. Look... Jay's latest album is on her desk. The CD jacket is cool... I hope the contents are just as good! Whether I like it or not, I'm about to find out! Jasmine never leaves me alone until I've listened to all the songs so many times they make me sick... Jasmine: Hey Lyla, you coming? 3rd scene COMPLETE ''Photos & Brag-abouts scene3-new_Jays_CD.png 'Scene 4' Summary "Jasmine asked me to go to a Jay concert with her for my birthday." Dialogues 'On the bus stop' '''Lyla:' Whew! Our first day is over! It's good to be back! Jasmine: You ready to head home? Are we hanging out for the rest of the day? Lyla: I guess you want to listen to Jay's new album from front to back? Clement I'm guessing I'm not invited...? Lyla: We all laugh. He doesn't like it very much when we are in cahooths together. Jasmine: I'd love it if you finally hung out with us! I've been wanting to paint your nails pink for a long time! Clement Oh god! No way! If this is just a hang out session where I giggle about your cardboard star, no thanks... And same goes for the pink nail polish. Jasmine: Hey! Lyla: Jasmine elbows him really hard in the ribs. Clement Hahaha! Jasmine: I won't let you talk about Jay like that! He is so... Aaaaaaaaamazing! Clement You know taht this doesn't help to convince me he's a good singer, right? Jasmine: Whatever, you don't know anything! Clement I know, I know... We ask ourselves... How can we possibly argue with you!? Lyla: Those two are really funny when they banter like that! Clement My bus is here. See you tomorrow girls! Bye! Lyla: See ya tomorrow! Jasmine: See ya tomorrow! After showing the photo of a new Jay's album Lyla: Hey! I just noticed you have the Jay CD with you! You just can't leave it at home, can you? Not event to go to school... Jasmine: NEVER! Lyla: She searches around in her bag and takes out the CD. She hugs it against her chest. Jasmine: It's my preeeeeeciouss... Lyla: A receipt that was stuck to the case falls on the ground. Oops! This fell on the ground! I bend down to pick up the receipt. Jasmine: Oh that... You can throw it away, it's nothing important. Lyla: Without her noticing, I glance at the receipt ' two tickets to a Jay concert!' The purchase date goes back to more than a month ago... Weird... Knowing her, she would have told me about it... '' '''Jasmine:' The bys is here! Lyla: Let's go! In Jasmine's room Jasmine: Alright, I'm gonna get us something to drink! I'm so thirsty! Don't move! I'll be right back! After taking the photos Jasmine: Lyla! You... You haven't been snooping around in my room, have you!? Tell me!! Lyla: Hmmm... Why? Are you hiding something from me? Jasmine: No... No! Of curse not! Lyla: Oh really? Because you're acting wierd. If only you could see yourself squirm! Jasmine: You have no idea what you're talking about! I have no reason to hide anything from you! You're my best friend! I have no reason to lie to you! Lyla: Then why do you seem so uncomfortable? Scene4-3-confrontation.png 7-AC remote control.png 4-tickets to Jays concert.png 3-Jasmines receipt.png 5-Jasmines callendar.png 6-Jasmines note.png 1. Photo of the remote control of the AC. 2. Photo of the tickets to Jay's concert. 3. Photo of the receipt. 4. Photo of the callendar. 5. Photo of the birthday paper. Jasmine: Ohhh! You never change! Always so nosy! You win! I wanted to surpise you for your birthday! But you've ruined the whole thing! Lyla: My birthday!? But that's not for several months! Jasmine: I know, but as you have probably guessed by now, I was planning on giving you a ticket for the next year's Jay concert! Because if I hadn't gone ahead and bought the tickets, they would be sold out by then. SO I just bought them way ahead of time! Lyla: Jasmine... You're telling me that you are giving me a ticket to go see a Jay concert with you? Jasmine: Tadaaa! I hope you're as excited about it as I am! Lyla: Jasmine... You're too much... Jasmine: Now, you have no choice! You HAVE to come with me! A gift you can't refuse! Right? Serioiusly... You're not gonna refuse, are you? Besides, it's the last concert of his huge tour. It's THE one you don't wanna miss! Lyla: I really can't say no to her... Okay! Yes! I'll go! Do I even have a choice? Jasmine: Yay!!! Lyla: Talk about a poisoned gift... Jasmine: Awww no! I'm sure you'll love it! I've always wanted to go to a Jay concert with my best friend! Things are way less fun when I do them without you! Lyla: You were smart to add that part! Props to you. Jasmine: I know... i'm a genius, aren't I? Lyla: That must be it... you took the words right out of my mouth! We spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting. I love it when we hang out like that, just the two of us. At my house, all Alex and do is play video games. I have to say, my brother sometimes treats me like I'm just one of his buddies. But I don't mind! We added at least three layers of nail polish to our nails. Of curse we were careful to choose the wildest colors, mostly ones with tons of glitter. Glitter, the most important part! The whole time... We listened to Jay's latest album of curse! After all, we ARE at Jasmine's house. I have to admit it, it's not bad... He rally does have a nice voice! But whatever... I still don't consider him the golden standard like my friend does... I mean, to think, I've never been able to get her to listen to one Misteria song! For this genre of music, Tommy is a grwat singer too! And HE doesn't need nearly as much makeup! Finally, we get around to talking about the new guy, Henri. He intrigues me... This guy who seems to think he's better than the rest of the class. Jasmine: I feel like I've seen him before... He doesn't remind you of anyone? Lyla: Uh... No, not really. 4th scene COMPLETE ''Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 5' Summary "Awesome! Here's my favorite teacher!" Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 6' Summary "Henri is brilliant when it comes to Spanish class." Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 7' Summary "I just fell into Henri's arms. Thank you, Jessica!" Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 8' Summary "I fell in Henri's arms. Thank you, Jessica!" Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 9' Summary "Jasmine is drooling over a photo of shirtless Jay." Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 10' Summary "Henri is crazy... Who doesn't accept a pretty girl's help??" Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'GALLERY''' 1.png|The new guy, Henri. 2.png|He actually helped me O.O 3.png 4.png 5.png Category:Chapter Category:Solution